Lisakita X Azazion
by GMonkeyX
Summary: Lisakita X Azazion. Fanmade.


Azazion was always into Lisakita, but she would never admit it. Lisakita was strong, and brave.  
But to Az, Lisakita had a soft side, caring and quiet at times, and maybe a bit shy to people she just met. Sadly, Lisa didn't show any signs that she liked Az back..  
Az walked into Lisa's room. They lived outside the kingdom, but were always welcome to stay there. "Hey, wanna go meet Zok later at the bar?" Az said with a cute smile.  
Lisa sat up on her bed, putting her shiny small knife down. "Yeah I guess.", Lisa said with a smile on her face. "Okay, he said meet him in about 2 hours so, we should get ready."  
Lisa had a serious, but confused look on her face. "Why should we get ready? It is just a bar.", she said. Az looked dissapointed. "Okay then, I guess meet you later.."  
(2 HOURS LATER AT THE BAR.)

Zok looked up from his small glass to see Lisa and Az staring down at him. "Hey Zok!" They both said with smiling faces. "Hey Lisa, hey Az." Lisa quickly went up to order a drink, while Az had some small talk with Zok.  
Lisa came back with a drink. "So Zok, how have you been? I haven't really seen you in quite some time." Lisa said and then taking a small drink from her glass.  
"I have acutally been really busy.." He said with a depressing face. Suddenly, two bandits came in, one with a massive katana, another with a lizard for a pet.  
Zok's eyes widened as one of them spoke in a raspy, harsh voice. "Well well, if it isn't Zok. I don't think I have seen you since that fight 3 years ago."  
The other one laughed as he took out an erotic potion. "Look at this one, -! She will have a great time!" And with that, splashed the potion onto Az.  
Az's eyes began to turn a light pink as she headed for Lisa. "Hey Lisa, did I e-ever tell you how great you look in that?!"  
The two men laughed and ran away with their lizard. Lisa looked as Az horrified. "Az, are you okay.."  
Az just laughed like a with a mezmorized look on on her face. "Of course I am, sweety! Oh my gosh.. You are so cute.." Az quickly pulled Lisa closer to her, their fourheads touching.  
Lisa tried to push Az away, but Az wouldn't budge. "Az.. Your scarring me."  
"Lisa please.. Kiss me" Az said, puckering her lips. "Az no! You are under a potion you weirdo!"  
But, that didn't help. It was too late now, Az's lips were onto Lisa's, and Lisa was fighting back tears.  
Zok suddenly pushed Az away from Lisa, and finally, the potion was over. Az was finally okay.  
"W-What happened.. Lisa, are you okay..?" Lisa looked scarred. "Yeah.. It's just that, you, uh... Might of- " Might of what?" "Might have kissed me.. These two guys came in. They splashed you with an erotic potion.."  
Az tried her best to look saddened, even though she was estatic. "Oh my.. How on Earth did I do that.." She said with fake tears in her eyes.  
Lisa looked at her back with the serious face as usual. "Some idiotic bandits splashed an erotic potion on you."  
Az needed to find out what that potion was. Maybe Lisa could love Az after all..  
(CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2.)  
Zok decided to head off first and try and find those bandits. Az and Lisa just stayed back, Lisa being scared, while Az was having the night of her life.  
Lisa was the first to break the 5 minute silence. "Hey Az, you don't seem scared. Are you..?" Az looked away and said "I am scared. I don't want this to break up our friendship.", she lied straight through her teeth. She really hoped she could find that potion. But, she also already felt guilty. If she used that potion, Az wouldn't really be feeling love, she would just be controlling someone's choices. But, Az had a great plan. She decided to finally confess. But, she wanted to do it Saturday.  
Today was Friday though. She didn't want to do it know though, it would be way to weird. (THE NEXT DAY.)  
Lisakita finally woke Az up. Az was one of the heaviest sleepers Lisa had seen. "Az! Are you up! We need to get going today! We need to go to the kingdom to pick up some things."  
"Oh wow, thanks Lisa. Why couldn't you've gone yourself?" Az smirked at her "intelligent" question. "I really don't want to leave you after last night." Lisa suddenly had a pinkish blush on her face.  
Az smiled at that, which made Lisa blush even more. Az began to speak, "So, Lisa, shall we go?" "Yeah I guess." Lisa said getting up from her chair.  
(AT THE KINGDOM.)  
Lisakita finally finds the thing she wants, fresh tomatoes from the farm itself. The king meets up with her. "Hello young Lisa! I hope you are enjoying the kingdom food."  
Lisa keeps her eyes at the fresh tomatoes, but starts speaking. "I am sir, thank you for putting the food in here."  
Az finally follows up behind Lisa. "Hello King Stuart! Having a great day?" King Stuart smiles at the comment. "Thank you Azazion! I hope you are having a great day too!"  
"I am sir. Thank you!" Az finally gives Lisa a rose, one of Lisakita's favorite flowers. Lisa suddenly blushes. "T-thanks Az.. How did you know I like these?"  
The king scoots away so it doesn't get weird. Az laughs a bit. "Oh, I was acutally thinking how beautiful they were and how they reminded me of you of course!"  
Lisa's face is pretty much the tomato she was looking at. "Thanks Az.. You are a really great person, you know?" "Yeah I know.. I am just perfect" Az joked. Lisa just smiled. "Yeah, well, you are to me, Az..."  
(CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3.)  
(SATURDAY MORNING.)  
Az woke up, feeling as refreshed as ever. She was ready to confess to Lisa. She could finally make her heart feel free with the love she has.  
She finally got ready and rushed toward Lisakita's room in the Inn.  
Lisa was still sleeping so Az shook her until she woke up.  
"Az..? What are you doing..? This is our day off."  
"Lisa.. I have something to show you. Follow me please."  
"Ugh, fine. Should I get ready?"  
"No, Lisa. You can dress however you like. This is a special day for me, and you."  
Az takes Lisa's hand and heads her toward the forest. About 40 feet into the forest was a beautiful lake filled with cherry blossoms.  
Next to that, a blanket with foods that are Lisa's favorite.  
"Az, what is this..? My birthday isn't in another 2 months."  
Az smiled softly. "Lisa, sit down. I have something to tell you."  
Lisa sits down in a criss-cross style, while Az sits down on her knees, staring into Lisa's eyes affectionately.  
"Lisa, my heart burns for you like the sun. When I see you, my brain is caught into a hypnotic state, I can't escape from. I hope you feel the same."  
Lisa's eyes begin to tear, while her face turns red.  
"Az, I do, I do feel the same way. I want us to live together until my last heartbeat. Until my last breath. I love you, Az."  
Az smiles as she pulls Lisa in to a kiss. Lisa wraps her arms around Az's waste, as Az is literally pushing her down in a slow-motion-like way.  
The kiss begins to become more and more passionate.  
(CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4) 


End file.
